


just a coat of paint underneath the fly on the wall

by vorpalblades



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 01:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vorpalblades/pseuds/vorpalblades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So there’s a new kid in town. Doesn’t mean anything changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just a coat of paint underneath the fly on the wall

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Affectingly right after Misha joined the cast, because she wanted Misha's POV of the OTP. So, this would take place during the filming of Season 4. You know, when the boys were still living together and the RPS basically wrote itself.

Misha’s first day on set, there’s a moment when Jensen and Jared are _right there_ , flanking either side of him and spouting preemptive apologies.

“Just, first month or so after the premiere, steer clear of the internet,” Jared tells him.

“It’s for your own good, man,” Jensen says. “Especially if you value the integrity of your character’s character.”

Then they’re gone to film Sam and Dean’s reunion scene, and Misha’s muttering curses under his breath because _damn it_ how could they say something like that? Now he has to _know_.

*****

His hotel room gets complimentary wi-fi, and it takes one search engine query to find exactly what they were warning him about.

Just one.

Wow.

*****

The second day, he starts scolding himself for even looking at those sites, because they may have – just slightly, mind you – colored his perspective. He knows Jared and Jensen live in the same house, but he can’t help thinking, “they live _together_ ” when they arrive on set, still sleep-tousled, and Jared leads a groggy Jensen up the stairs to the makeup trailer.

It’s clear they’re close. Every moment between takes is filled with them ragging on one another, and their chemistry on set is powerful, even a little overwhelming if he’s being completely honest. But he can’t tell if his “research” last night is causing him to imagine the looks he keeps catching between them when they think no one’s watching.

*****

Jared leaves to handle his movie pick-ups, and Jensen…dims a little. He’s still professional, acting his heart out in every scene. But when they yell “cut,” his shoulders droop and his smile seems kind of half-assed. Even a newcomer like Misha can tell.

Castiel finishes telling Dean about how no one can change destiny, and then they’re done for the night.

“Hey,” Misha halts Jensen before the guy steps off the motel room set. “It’s still early. Any good bars in town to grab a beer?”

Jensen’s smile looks even more plastic up close, weary even. “A few, though the better ones aren’t too close to the set.”

“I could use a drinking partner if you’re up for it.”

“Nah, man. Jared asked me to watch the dogs while he’s away. Gotta get back to them. But thanks.” Then he slumps away, and Misha can’t blame himself for at least trying.

*****

The excitement on set a few days later practically heralds Jared’s return. Seems like his bouncy behavior is infectious, because even the lowliest PA is at least smirking.

Misha’s heading to the hairdresser’s station, ready to get artfully mussed, when he hears the boys’ voices coming from back and behind the trailer pack. They’re hushed, but not conspiratorially so.

“Admit it, you missed me.”

“The _dogs_ missed you. I, however, enjoyed the hell out of a quiet house all to myself.”

“Julie said you were pining. You _moped_ without me here.”

“All terrible and vicious lies.”

“Jen, tell me you missed me.” And influenced by the internet or not, there’s no imagining the raw command in Jared’s voice.

Or the emotion in Jensen’s response. “You know I did.”

And that’s when Misha leaves, because really, he’s heard too much already.

*****

No matter how much they warn him about it, there’s no way to prepare for a full 17 hours on set. Even though he and Jim only have a handful of scenes each this episode, they’re being called in at the most random times. It’s easier just to stick around.

The guys are troopers, as they would have to be when the show rests entirely on their shoulders. But as the hours drag, Misha notices…well…

Well, right now, Jared’s practically passed out in his director’s chair, waiting for Jensen to finish Dean’s last fight scene. And how Jared’s able to doze in light of the ruckus, Misha will never know.

But now Jensen’s done, and he sneaks over to where Jared is starting to snore faintly. Misha watches him hesitate for just an instant before gently shaking Jared’s shoulder. Jared blinks awake, and Misha can’t tell from his angle but it looks like Jensen combs Jared’s bangs away with his fingers. He can barely hear Jensen’s “let’s get you home.”

“They get sloppy when they’re tired.” Misha turns, and Jim is right at his elbow. “Just don’t tell them how obvious they really are.”

*****

At first, Misha thinks this is the prank he’s been warned to expect – follow the suspicious noises and get hit by a water balloon or something the moment he turns the corner.

Just his luck, it’s nothing of the sort, and he twists back around the corner before either notice he was there.

“It’s not like I’m entirely happy with you working all hours with Audrey II either, you know.” Jensen sounds breathless, and Misha catches a soft groan that one of them obviously lets slip.

There’s a _whomp_ , possibly Jared’s palm hitting the wall, though for emphasis or for balance, Misha can’t guess. “’S not the same thing, and you know it.”

“What I _know_ is you’re jealous. It’s cute, but completely unnecessary.”

*****

Two days after the premiere, Misha’s curiosity gets the better of him again, and he hits the web. And while he’s pleased to see how well the fans have reacted to Castiel, he’s completely unsurprised to find the cache of fiction that’s popped up. They _did_ warn him after all.

It’s when he starts to see his real name that he has to laugh. Because honestly, he couldn’t get between those two if he tried.


End file.
